


Love by any other name

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Slings & Arrows
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Acting, Angst, F/M, Love, References to Shakespeare, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellen Fanshaw's thoughts on why love isn't easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love by any other name

She relates well to Juliet, to Ophelia, to Lady Macbeth and Gertrude too; these are women destroyed by love, who destroyed with love, or both.

When she's in a self-loathing mood, she wonders if she's any good at love, if she doesn't have the tendency to turn love into pain. When she looks at herself with clear, honest eyes, she admits: it's not that she's no good at love, it's that she can never love a person (including, unfortunately, herself) as much as she loves the stage.

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt at the 3-sentence-ficathon at http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html:  
> Slings & Arrows, Ellen, the stage


End file.
